


The most truthful ideal

by Fiannalover



Series: Monochrome Life [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: A bunch of Hilbert and other protags' headcanons, Family, Flowers, Fluff, Flute playing, Hurt/Comfort, Journey, Knighthood, M/M, Monochrome Week 2019, Other Regions, Resolution, Traveling, castle - Freeform, emotion, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: What else can this feeling be called, really?N/Hilbert Fic for Monochrome Week 2019
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Series: Monochrome Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601578
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. Journey - Resolution

“So, you’re off to travel the world, now?”

As he put everything he could need on his bag, Hilbert turned to face the door of his bedroom, finding his mom standing by it. “Yes. I will. I helped Looker find whatever Team Plasma Sages whose whereabouts we had some sort of hint on, and now I… Have to find him. Please, mom. I have to.”

“Is he that important to you?”

_ I don’t know, but I have to go. _ is what Hilbert wanted to say.

“Yes, he is.” Is what he said.

“Then go ahead, son. Go, and find who you search for.”

* * *

He didn’t plan on going to Sinnoh, first. However, a newfound acquaintance made him do so. 

“And here we are. My Resort Area home.” Cynthia stated, putting her bag on a table by the door as Hilbert looked inside. “I do have another place, but that one is messy enough for me to not want anyone to look inside.”

Taking these words in, the boy looked around. It was a rather clean place, although he couldn’t help but wonder how, exactly, her home looked like when she mentioned her inability to keep stuff tidy and organized decently oftenly. Thankfully for her, he didn’t remain on that train of thought for long, as something caught his eye.

“You know how to play the piano?”

“A little bit. Having hobbies never hurts, you know.” She said, moving closer to the instrument. “Come on, I’ll teach you how to play it.”

Sensing the boy’s hesitation, she added. “I’m aware you have a grand objective in your travels. However, enjoying the journey, and what you learn during it, is just as important as the destination. Learning something new is always my favorite part of every trip. So, come on. I’m sure that you’ll find someplace to practice this skill on wherever you go, some way or another.”

Although still hesitating a bit, Hilbert agreed, sitting next to Cynthia in front of the piano.

“That’s good. Now, let me start with a song from Jubilife.”

* * *

By the end of his tour around Sinnoh, Hilbert not only knew something about the piano, but also learnt the flute from someone else, which he took to with much more ease. Not only that, practicing it was easier than finding someplace with a working piano.

Now, where to next…

* * *

“So, that’s the story of Unova?”

“Yup. That’s about it.”

When arriving in Hoenn, once again Hilbert didn’t expect to run into anyone like this. But, truly, as he flew over the so called ‘Sky Pillar’, it was more like the person found or stumbled upon them, than the opposite.

The boy, called Brendan, remained in thought for a while, silently with one of his hands on his chin as he did so. Wearing a sleeveless black shirt, a red cape, black pants and red boots, alongside a couple of green accessories here and there, even if he was about the same age as Hilbert, his appearance felt striking. He was no one really special, he insisted, just a historian with an interest in Dragon-Types. But, suffice to say, by now, the Unovan could tell otherwise.

Deciding he should go a bit deeper, Hilbert asked. “What do you think about the story? And, you know, the part that concerns me.”

Being snapped from his almost trance, Brendan thought for only one more second before answering. “If you ask me, I think you and Zekrom will meet that man again. In this world, similar kinds and levels of strength tend to draw forth one another, I have learned. Most importantly, your feelings are potent enough for that.”

“My… Feelings? I have been trying to figure what exactly they are for a while now, actually”

“... Then just keep trying to. Aaaaaaah, I don’t know why I’m trying to help, honestly. It’s not like I’m the most emotionally savvy person out there. Just go ahead, and you’ll stumble upon the right track, sooner or later.”

Hilbert already had a suspicion regarding what it could be. But, as his conversation partner said, there was no need to hurry. His truth was something he’d figure out on the road.

* * *

Years had went by. After many other regions, Hilbert found himself in Kalos, feeling the Region’s different air and culture sweep him away.

Letting the fashion industry distract him for a bit, he bought some himself some new clothes, decided to mix and match them a bit. Grabbing a new down jacket, a black knit cap, and some ‘fashionably’ damaged jeans, the change of pace felt nice enough. A haircut felt tempting, but he had to admit that letting it grow longer and fluffier was being to his taste.

Most importantly, he had to confront some things, as he walked through the streets of Lumiose. Some would dare say that this was the city of love, and Hilbert had accepted that was in his mind a lot lately, regarding that someone he had been looking for.

Was he truly in love with N? The idea was one he kept pushing back. They hadn’t met long enough for them to be truly in love, had they? And yet, thinking of the Hero of Ideals was something that filled Hilbert with the fondest of feelings...

… He wanted to be in love with N, he guessed, trying to make sense out of stuff. He wanted to find him, catch-up to all they lost, and see all the places life would make them go together.

The idea felt somewhat hazy, on his mind, still. But he loved. And, as he walked through Lumiose, seeing what other town in Kalos he’d check first, Hilbert was completely sure he’d find his goal.

That was the ‘ideal’ he desired. 


	2. Pokémon World - Traveling/Other Regions

Hilbert tugged his jacket further, trying to protect himself better from the cold winds of Sinnoh. They weren’t even in the coldest point of the Region, Snowpoint, but Canalave was still pretty chilly, in his opinion.

Not that he’d ever voice that next to his guide. He was sure she’d begin some petty comparison between Unovans and Sinnohans once again, if he did so.

Feeling Zekrom call out to him from his pokeball, Hilbert made sure to answer.  _ I am fine, I promise. Don’t worry, alright? _

The Legendary calmed itself, bringing a smile to the trainer’s face, before his guide finally called him again. “Hey there! All is set! Come on, let’s keep seeing the sights!”

Hilbert made sure to follow her, walking into the local library alongside her. His guide, Dawn, was a bit of a mystery, to him. As luck would have it, having arrived at the Region alongside Cynthia, she was quick to give him a guide to help him with his journey.

He supposed he couldn’t really complain here. Dawn was a wonderful trainer, and pretty friendly person, who made sure to show him everything he could possibly ask for, and then some.

And now, he was getting Mythology Lessons.

“It is said that Arceus will wake up from his slumber, or return from wherever he is hidden in the universe, if you play the right melody on the Azure Flute, at the correct spot.” Dawn explained. “The instrument is apparently a bit like this one!”

Indeed, the flute that she showed off was an almost perfect match for the description and image on the book. Whatever was off could easily be excused as the passage of time making small details be wrongly recorded.

Living a life that kinda removed whatever doubt he could have over this kind of stuff, Hilbert felt the need to ask. “Is that…”

“The actual Azure Flute? Nope! At least, I think not.” Dawn replied, with some of the cheekiness that the Unovan was now used to. “Cynthia said that it’s way too well-preserved to look like an artifact of legends. Besides, who knows the other two requirements for this to work! I still ended up getting an interest in playing the flute through this, though. Say, would you want me to teach you how to do that?”

… Well, she did say new experiences were always good. He could afford to learn. Specially since practicing the flute would be easier than finding someone to play the piano at.

* * *

Years later, in an entirely different region, the Hero of Truth calmly wandered through Coumarine City, a local Pachirisu perched in his shoulder, acting as his guide.

Traveling without Reshiram was scary, honestly. Getting used to a plane and all the many, many,  _ many _ people inside them would take some time, but he’d figure it out. He wanted to create a better world for humans and pokemons alike, so he couldn’t just look at the latter ones and ignore the first.

Right now, after seeing the market that the town was famous for, N found himself soothed by the monorail that he was taking to the other side of the city. For just a bit, his mind focused on the numbers and variables involved on this means of transportation, the equation blending itself together with the view that he got to see, until the time came for him to leave the vecycle.

Once that happened, the man attempted to distract himself with something once again, lest his mind went back to it’s default. But, the default was the very reason he had began journeying again, was it not? So why was he avoiding it? Why was he avoiding thinking about him?

Thankfully and unfortunately, N was knocked out of his struggle with his own emotional equation by Pachirisu running off the moment they left the station. Not wasting time, he ran after his guide, with a couple of passersby wondering why didn’t he just bring out the Electric-Type’s pokéball instead, not that N noticed those reactions.

Before long, he noticed what was it that made his friend run off in such a hurry. Sitting on a bench near a couple of houses, was a young man absolutely surrounded by Pokémons, from the Pachirisu that N chased after, from Trapinchs, to Mareeps, to Wingulls and even a lone Musharna hovering behind him, in a way that clearly indicated that, unlike the others, this one was caring for it’s trainer.

The most important thing, however, was the song.

A common and beloved song in Unova, it was the first time N heard it played on a flute, instead of a piano, and the melody swept him away as much as the visual scene in front of him did.

Before long, the presentation ended, with the musician fondly looking at the crowd before noticing the man that stood in front of him. “Hello there. I take it my flute was great enough for you? You can close your mouth, you know.”

Immediately doing so, N blushed a bit. The hat and clothes that the musician wore stopped him from truly recognizing him, even if he was sure that there was something familiar about the person. “Ah! My apologies. I’m from Unova, so that music is one I know very well, and hold very dear to my heart. But, I have asked that Pachirisu to guide me around, and it led me here. Sorry for our trouble.”

“There is no need to apologize. Pokémon tend to flock to me, whether I’m playing my piano, inside, my flute, outside, or just hanging around.” The man said, holding the Pachirisu while he got up. Once he did so, N’s eyes immediately widened, recognizing who he was talking to.

“I guess it’s only to be expected my song would lure you in, too. Good to see you keep rambling off as fast as you always did.” Hilbert stated, with the bright smile and teary eyes that came from a long search finally coming to it’s end.

* * *

Being invited into Hilbert’s house, N could only feel jittery. 

This was the reason he kept traveling, and he finally arrived to his destination. Even so, actually arriving didn’t stop him from worrying.

“I have been in Kalos for about two weeks. There are two other girls in this house, but they left to buy some stuff in Lumiose, right now.” He explained, hoping to ease the other man’s nerves a bit, as he pulled a chair for N, and one for himself. “What about you? How long have you been here?”

“Just one day. I arrived yesterday.” N replied. “And… I already found you. I expected my journey to take longer.”

“Wait, what do you mean by that? Wasn’t your journey to find out what you wanted for yourself?”

“Well, yes… But things changed, since then.” He stated, not noticing how his previous words set a blush on Hilbert’s face. “I don’t know how to explain. I realized how different points of view broaden the world and I have learnt a lot and now I just-I just wanted to see you. I don’t know why, but I wanted to see you.”

Silently taking these words in, he finally replied. “It’s alright. I wanted to see you, too. It’s the reason I left Unova, myself, two years ago.”

N’s eyes widened hearing that, but he remained quiet, waiting to see if the other trainer would say something more. “I didn’t know why, at first. I just felt as if Zekrom was compelling me to. But I realized how it was more than that. I searched for you because of who you are.”

“I don’t have Reshiram anymore. Another trainer more worthy of them does so.”

“I told you, that’s not why I kept looking after you. N, the reason I searched for you is that I want to love you.” Hilbert stated, his words echoing through the room. “Whether you accept me as just your friend, or as your lover, I want to love you. And I want to see how far I go doing so.”

“... L-love?”

Blinking, as the answer he got wasn’t exactly any which he expected, Hilbert confirmed. “Yes. Love, like… Well, when two people consider the other person the most important one in their world, I guess.” He ran his hand through the back of his head, the burst of confidence he had seconds ago being replaced by embarrassed sheepishness. “And that’s how I feel for you. Enough to want to live as much of my life by your side.”

N attempted to swallow these words, and put this variable into his equation. He knew what love was, in theory. He had seen it plenty of times, amongst the Pokémon he cared for. But, now that he was the target of the affection, he just…

“Will you teach me? Teach me what love is?”

“... Of course. Until you get sick of me doing so.”

“In that case, could the lessons start now?”

A fond smile, Hilbert replied. “Of course. Of course they can.”

Getting up from his chair, Hilbert approached the man, bending forward as he did so, until they were face-to-face. “I guess this may be the first lesson, them.” With one final push, he closed the distance, meeting N’s mouth for the first time.

The feeling was weird, not because it was new. If anything, it was a feeling he had for a long time, increased a hundredfold. And yet, it was good. Even if he was scared, N had decided. “Can I have more?”

Changing into a confident, ecstatic smile, Hilbert agreed. “Of course! I’ll give these to you as many times as you want!”

So this was ‘love’.

So this was the ‘Truth’ he chased for.


	3. High Stakes - Knighthood/Castle

“So… This is what is left of the Castle, huh?”

Stopping at Unova for the first time in, suffice to say, a while, Hilbert couldn’t avoid being surprised by how quickly a particular place fell into ruin. N’s Castle wasn’t a place he had thought much of, at least not by itself, but it’s owner insisted on visiting it first and foremost when returning to the Region.

“Yes. It has mostly sunk back into the ground, but it’s still here.” N explained. “Come on. Please, I wanna go through the place once more, with you.”

“Alright. Show me the way, N. You lead, I follow.”

N’s face shifted slightly, making Hilbert wonder if he said anything weird, before it shifted into a more neutral and comfortable expression. Clasping Hilbert’s hand, the two went inside, with the castle’s guest immediately noticing how fast they went through a particular room.

Very quickly, they went by, reaching the Throne Room at last.

“... This brings back memories, doesn’t it?” N prodded, having let go of Hilbert’s hand to look at not a single point in particular, just forwards.

“Yup. It really does. You surprised the entire Region quite a bit, back then.” The man agreed, looking at his partner with attention. “Looking at all of this really makes me think that, yup, you’re a real deal King.”

“I-I’m not. I was but a puppet King, for Ghetsis to use for his plans.”

“Even so, you were a King still. You said that some people from Team Plasma really believed in you, right? You’re still their King.” Hilbert said, before he came closer to the other man, and held his hand again, in hopes of offering some comfort. “And… Well, I love you, so I guess you’re my King as well. Oh! I’ll be your perfect Knight! But give the order, and your perfect Hero of Ideals will lay waste upon your enemies, oh, my beloved!”

In order to nail the sort-of-impression, sort-of-joke, Hilbert kneeled and, holding one of N’s hands, kissed it as he delivered the last part. Caught off-guard by the gesture, the King in question couldn’t help but lightly blush and let out a laugh, making his Knight give a fond smile.

Getting up again, Hilbert, more seriously, offered. “But, seriously. I still have Zekrom, and Tini, too. If you want, I could just… Destroy this. Everything in this Castle. I noticed how much stuff here you avoided. And I’ve seen all of the place, so I know why. You wouldn’t have to be haunted by this anymore.”

Taking a deep breath, N stayed quiet for a moment before finally saying. “I know. But this place is still my world. I still have good memories in it, and I still need to remember the bad ones in order to perfect myself. Removing an element from an equation can mess up everything in it.” He concluded, before adding, less seriously. “Also, the Castle isn’t mine anymore, although I’m essentially the only person who can just walk in here. It’s the League’s. And I’d rather not give Iris unnecessary headaches.”

Openly laughing upon hearing that, Hilbert accepted the explanations, both joking and serious, before holding N’s hand once again, and taking him to the spot from where the King flew away years ago. “If that is the case… Are you ready to leave? And go forward in the next step of our tour?”

“Yes. As much as I could ever be.”

And so, on top of Zekrom, both of them left, heading to the homes in the south.


	4. End - Family

Stopping at the Plasma Safe House, Hilbert could only feel safety, looking at N and the people inside it. They were happy. They were, truly, all happy.

At first, he couldn’t help but be a bit worried that there would be hard feelings between the group, and him, but he was be was beyond relieved to see that, as his partner warned him, that wasn’t the case. From Anthea and Concordia, to Rood, to all the other humans and pokémons that lived at the place, all gave a warm welcome to N, Hilbert, and the update regarding their relationship.

“We have seen my family. Now, it’s time to see yours.”

* * *

They didn’t stop at Nuvema itself. Hilbert couldn’t bring himself to make his arrival that much of a scene.

But still, they landed at a small, slightly hidden spot in Route 1, and, recalling Zekrom, finished making their way. Being a quiet afternoon, no one noticed them getting into the town yet, even as Hilbert remained stuck in front of his doorstep for some minutes now.

“Are you sure you want to meet her today? We can do so later. You can go back to Driftveil, and just let me do this-”

“Hilbert, you’re speaking as fast as I do.” N said, making the man immediately shut up. “It’s all right. You should see her, and I want to meet her. Don’t you want this reunion, as well?”

Unable to lie, he said. “Yes. I do. Just, please, help me do so.”

“Of course.” Grabbing Hilbert’s hand, N guided it to the door, knocking on it, before letting go.

The door finally opened, the Nuveman’s anxiety skyrocketing as it did so. “Oh, is it you, Juniper? Our tea is only to… mo… rrow.”

Looking at his mom, Hilbert was full-blown shaking, but still struggled to let out. “H-hi there, mother. I-it has been a long while, has it not? I have been… A really terrible son. I’m sorry. I’m so-”

With her warm, strong embrace holding him, determined to not let go, Hilbert turned quiet once again, only returning the hug, as well as shedding tears alongside her.

* * *

Before long, the two went back into the house, with N noticing how both of the two other people carried an expression of purest nostalgia and warmth, with their house returned. And so, the house’s owner asked.

“So, Hilbert. Who is the friend you’re bringing with you?”

“Well...This is N. He is the person I was searching for all this time, mom.” He stated, holding the other man’s hand and locking their fingers together. “I love him. And I do not hesitate to call him my boyfriend.”

Looking him up and down, she asked. “Does he make you happy?”

“More than anything else in the world.”

“Then you’ll see no objections from me.” She concluded. “I know who you are, N. I know all that you did and atone for. But you don’t need any forgiveness from me. My son loves you, and that is enough for me. You’re my family, now. And I’ll always be here, for as long as you need me.”

This time, it was N’s turn to be caught off guard, after spending most of the conversation on the side-lines. Hearing that, he struggled to find some sort of answer, other than a small, barely audible “Thank you” that was followed by an even harder to hear trail of words, until Hilbert gave him a light punch to his arm, knocking him out of it.

“Hey, we are together now. With each other, and our family. So… It’s gonna be alright.”

Yes… All would be fine.

* * *

“It remains the same. Everything here is the same.”

Hilbert’s look of wonder over the room surprised N, who could only imagine what was going through his head right now.

“My mom really kept everything as close to the way I left it as possible… Arceus, this is just… Whew.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes. Yes, I am, I just… Have a lot to catch up to her, now.”

N nodded, accepting that explanation. He supposed the feeling was similar to what he felt when he met his sisters again. So, he could understand.

After a while, it quickly became late night. N readied himself to go to the guest’s bedroom, only to be stopped by Hilbert gripping his arm.

“Hey, if you don’t want to, it’s ok, but, would you like to be a bit cramped over there with me?” He asked, motioning to his bed. Indeed, even if big enough to fit both of them, it was still a single bed.

“Of course. We’ll make some space.”

Squirming a bit, both of them managed to fit in. Delivering a quick kiss to his beloved’s mouth, Hilbert said. “Good night, N. I love you.”

“And I, you.”

A bit shyly, N returned the kiss, before sleep captured both of them.

* * *

At the Driftveil Plasma Safe House, plenty of joy and cheer was shared by all in it. With Hilbert taking his flute with mastery, playing a Sinnohan song full of jubilee, Anthea and Concordia taking turns playing the piano or dancing along with ease, and all of the house’s inhabitants, Pokémon and humans alike, enjoying the song and show, including the flutist's mom, who eagerly took the invitation.

And yet, no one was happier than N.

He was home.

He was with family.


	5. Flowers

Spring came, forever softly and lovely. And, with it, came flowers, and happiness in the shape of naps under the warm sun.

Waking up before his partner, N rubbed his eyes, getting some of the last bits of sleep out of his system. Doing so, he finally looked at his boyfriend, still peacefully away on his rest.

N had slept like this plenty of times in the past, being someone who spent most of his life around Pokemons, rather than humans. This image in front of him should have been something natural, and yet… The brown hair had grown a bit since he started traveling. It was nowhere near the green hair’s length, but still.

Plucking some of the flowers that remained around them, N started putting them on Hilbert’s hair, no real train of thought guiding his hand, other than that the image seemed something pretty.

Slowly, but surely, Hilbert’s hair was covered with flowers, for absolutely no rhyme or reason, until N felt some odd satisfaction with his experiment. Letting his hand run through it, he accidentally brushed the sleeping man’s face, making him finally wake up.

Similarly rubbing his closed eyes and letting out a yawn, he eventually managed to let out a “Good morning, N.” Before he shifted from laying on the ground to just sitting down, making some of the flowers that haphazardly decorated his hair fall on and around him.

Blinking in surprise and confusion, Hilbert ran his hands through his own hair, making his boyfriend let out a hearty laugh over the situation. Finally processing what happened, he asked. “Why did you do this?”

“No reason. I just thought you’d look beautiful, like this. And, you do.”

Although still a bit sleepy, the man couldn’t help but open a wide smile, replying. “Good to know. But even like this, I’m nowhere as beautiful as you.”

And so, a love filled kiss, under the sun’s warmth and the aroma of the flowers, let the passion of spring flood through both of them.


End file.
